Was It Woth It? Part 7
by hope1090
Summary: Orochimaru is trapped, he has talks with his lover. The sannin wishes to see him so what happens when he escapes the Akatsuki fortress. Pein is not pleased but he has a trick up his sleeve. Pein always wins, everytime. End of the series. Updated.


_**The Seventh Tale**_

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed and it is now the story of the Akatsuki and their thoughts.

It was a rainy day. A dark, cold rainy day if you will. The leader liked days like this, it meant that he could just sit back and relax- there came a loud booming sound as the door was flung open, Deidara raced to the Pein's side and at once started to yell and scream about some one escaping their cell. He heaved and a heavy sigh and motioned for Deidara to shut it. He never did get any peace and quiet around here.

"What is it Deidara?" Leader asked in a bored tone.

Gasping and panting Deidara muttered, "He- He escaped! Gasp…"

"Who escaped Deidara? I need the bloody name!"

The blond Akatsuki flinched at these cold words.

"Orochimaru, sir, he's making a run for it!"

The leader was out of the room before Deidara could finish his sentence. _Shit!_ Pein cursed to himself as he ran. _That cheeky Bastard!_

* * *

Orochimaru starred up at his cell door. For over five years he had been held captive in the god forsaken cell. It had deeply annoyed the sannin that he had even been caught in the first place. Cursing silently to himself, the former Akatsuki member tried to move his left leg. He screamed out as a wave a pain crashed over his body. He fell backwards, sprawled out on his back, panting and gasping for air. Orochimaru didn't know what hurt more, his pride or his body. 

"… I wonder... I wonder what Kabuto is doing know?" The snake sannin's voice was cracked and horse from lack of water. "Probably with the remaining woman and children… cough…"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and imagined his lover standing before him. He smiled at the teen, in his mind Kabuto smiled back.

"_How is every thing Kabuto?" The sannin asked _

_Kabuto shrugged._

"_Fine, __Yuuhi Kurenai has given birth to three healthy baby girls. I'm afraid I've forgotten their names."_

Orochimaru giggled silently to himself. Kabuto was so cute when he forgot things.

"_Kabuto-kun…" Orochimaru asked. "Do they blame me for this?"_

"_Pardon sir?"_

"_Do they blame me for losing this war and letting them get their hands on the last Jinchuuriki?" _

_Kabuto thought about this for a moment. All was silent in the sannin's mind._

"_I'm afraid, I do not know what answer ether, sir."_

Orochimaru sighed and opened his eyes. How could Kabuto know if they hated him or not, he was only part of his imagination. The former Akatsuki member closed his eyes and let himself drift back to his lover.

"_Kabuto… do you miss me?" _

_Kabuto smiled at his master, eyes gleaming behind his glasses. _

"_What do you think Orochimaru-sama?"_

_He vanished, leaving his master to his thoughts._

The snake sannin eyes shot open, he was panting and gasping for air. He had forgotten to breath during his trip to his mind.

"K-Kabuto…" the snake glanced up at the door. "Do you miss me?"

* * *

The leader starred in shock at the broken door. _So, the snake still had some fight left him… shit._ Turning on his heels, Pein raced down the nearest hallway, hoping to catch a trace of which way the prisoner had went. Deidara was spreading the message as fast as his three mouths could, trying to warn every one to be on the look out for the half dead sannin. 

"I wonder where that snake went?" Pein asked himself as he flung open a door.

_He's not in here… shit where the hell could that bastard be hiding?!?_ Leader ran down and hallway he could find, and still not a trace of the sannin anywhere.

This went on for a while until reports of Orochimaru hightailing out of the base and into the woods reached the leaders ears.

"Ok… WHO THE FUCK LEFT THE DOOR OPEN?!?!" He had screamed when he had heard this news. "I want every member out there searching for him! GET ME THAT SNAKE!"

The Akatsuki fled, both in pursuit of the sannin and out of fear from Pein's temper.

Two member's stayed behind though, Tobi and Konanwhere stationed at the front door, just to be on the safe side; Pein went with the trackers. He was NOT in a good mood at all.

_I want peace and quiet and I get a prison breech! Perfect, just fucking perfect!_ He cursed some more under his breath wondering if they would ever find the snake man.

* * *

He had done it, it was painfully and bloody, but he had done it. Orochimaru had escaped the prisoner cell and successfully escaped the Akatsuki fortress. His body screamed out to him, _please stop and let me rest,_ it cried. But it's word's fell upon deaf ears. He was free, and he wasn't going stop now- oh no! Not until he saw the face of his precious would he stop to rest. 

"I… really did, didn't I?" Orochimaru muttered to himself as he jumped from one tree to another. "I'm… free…"

The snake repeated these words until he started to believe it himself. It was a… very satisfying to know that even when half dead he could still be of some use. He ran all that night and all day, never even stopping to catch his breath. No he promised himself that he wouldn't stop until he reached his love and the sannin wasn't about to break his promise. For a whole week he ran, body now numb with pain, sometimes he wonder if he was moving at all. He had to look around him to see if he really was. Orochimaru finally stopped; he had been running for a week and much to his happiness, he had finally made it. He stood before an old tree, beneath it laid the woman and children, or so he hoped. Orochimaru knocked five times rapidly before the door open. A small boy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"MOMMA!" He cried, little eyes beginning to water up with joy. "HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!"

The mother of the child raced up a flight of steps, and let out a loud gasp at the sight of their leader's face.

"H-Hokage-sama! Your alive!" Tears to now filled her eyes.

She embraced the sannin and pulled him inside shouting out to every one that their leader had returned.

"HE'S BACK EVERY ONE! HE'S BACK!" She was starting to sound like her son.

Every in the cave rushed forward, startled by this noise. They to gaped in shock but only for a while. Every one rushed forward, trying their best to help the injured man.

"Hokage-sama we're so glad your back!" Some shouted.

"Hokage-sama you need medical help! Some one get a medic!"

"I-I want Kabuto..." Thecave fell silent. Silence was not what Orochimaru wanted to hear. "I said, where's... Kabuto." Silence remanded. The snake looked away from his people, images of Kabuto filled his mind. One girl stepped forward, she was small, dirty. Her condition was terrible and had she been!... Rapped?

"K-Kabuto... is not with us sir," NO! Orochimaru screamed inhis head, NO! This is NOT what I want to hear! "He was caputered the day of the attack... I'm sorry..." The small girl fadded back into the crowed, her small brown eye's never leaving his own. Everything crashed, there was nothing around him any more- no sky, no wind, no people- nothing! Nothing but his love.

_"D-do... do you miss me?" Orochimaru asked the medic again. This time getting a answer, it was a quiet answer but it was all the sannin needed._

_"Yes," Kabuto said, "I do miss you... it is very lonly where I am. Very lonly here..." _

_"I'm comming for you Kabuto- and when I get there..."_

* * *

Pein sighed, it was clear that they were never EVER going to see the snake sannin ever again. He smiled to himself, news had reached his ears that the Akatsuki had found the where abouts of the survivors. He always won, Pein turned his attation to shadowy figure in the corner of his office, yes... he alway's won.

"Pity that you could not see your master before you died, I herd you begged for that alot... am I not right, Kabuto?"

Kabuto's severed head did not responed, it starred back at Pein, his soul was long gone.

"Yes you are right... I always win..."

_**-End Of The Seventh Tale-**_

* * *

Author: Ok I updated said story- I like this version better, though it does have a sadder ending. For some reson I always wanted to kill him off and now... I have... 


End file.
